rpggenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Catagory:
These are the rules for the server, forums, force users, and admins. Below you will find full definitions of the rules. Rules These are the rules for the server, forums, force users, and admins. Forum Rules 1) Never start arguements on the forums, if an arguement occurs, all people involved will be sent a PM/Email giving them a warning! 2) Please keep spam low in topics, only post things relevant. Posts such as "Lol" or "ROFL" are counted as spam, and are seen as basically trying to get your post count up! 3) Please do respect other peoples descisions, and their views of things. Just because they don't agree with you, doesn't meen they are wrong. 4) *Not really a rule* If you have any suggestions for certains categories in the forum, then please don't hesitate to post, your idea may be used to keep our forums updated! 5) Please keep avatars and signatures to a medicore size, do not create a massively large avatar, as it can make the forum layout go wonky! 6) Please do join in with debates and other fun things on the forums! Admin Rules 1) Never use your admin powers to enhance your gaming performance ever! Making your character stronger with Admin Commands is unfair for other characters. 2) Only ban people if the reason is severe. However, once you HAVE banned someone, please post why on the "Player Banned" forum, and for how long they are banned. Also give the reason why! 3) Always listen to people who report things in /amsay do not just ignore there asking for help. Do your best to help them, and aid them. 4) Never see admin as a treat, its a responsability to help others with their RP'ing experience, your main job is to keep the server calm and happy! 5) If a player is disrespecting you, you are allowed to give them a warning to be quiet. However, if they do not follow your request then you are able to kick them from the server. 6) Never let your personal feelings interrupt with your admin duties. E.g If Kaos doesnt get along with Aline (im not saying there is a problem between these 2) then he should not kick her if they don't get along. 7) If you are becoming stressful with the amount of complaints, and there are several admins on the server. Then take a break or leave the server to cool off for awhile. If an admin is angry, it can cause to large debates. 8.) Please do not bring personal matters into your actions of admin. If you become to personal with someone you are not a 100% friendly with, it could result in your admin privilages being taken away from you. 9) Finally, enjoy your RP'ing but remember people rely on you for help, and you must help them! Server Rules 1) Always, Always, Always! Respect other players, and they will give you the same respect. 2) Killing people in a non RP plot, AKA Laming, will not be tolerated. If you are caught Laming, then you will be told to stop, and failure to listen will result in being kicked. For all who are a victim of laming, and the lamer has disconnected, Please report him/her in the 'Player Reports' forum. 3) Please do not make your characters to advanced, if your character is a Jedi Inititate, then make his/her 'power level' a Jedi Inititate. Creating your character stronger then meant to be will result in being told to change by an admin, failure to comply may result in you loosing your character! 4) If we are on a map where spawning units is allowed. Please do not over-spawn. This can cause the server to crash, and in some cases it wont restart until either an admin with the server access restarts it, or the server restart time, restarts it. 5) RP'ing is people living a role they have thought up, if an RP is going, please do ask someone involved if you can join (unless it is a server wide RP) as this is respectful, and won't cause arguments if it is a private RP. 6) There is an OOC rule, where one must type these 2 commands into the console /clanpass ooc & /say_team_mod clan This enables your TEAMCHAT button, to talk into clan chat, also know as OOC Chat. 7) Please do not spam OOC, as the server is mainly used for RP'ing, not actually OOC. Cool People who are running around NOT RP'ing please do stay in Spectator. As when you are running around slashing randomly, it can irritate players more then you may know. 9) Arguements in the server can be solved either by players, or an admin. Yet if an arguement if out of control, then the admins have right to kick both players (or more involved in the arguement. 10) If you are killed (health gone) you must return to where you died, and do /amdie To make it look as if you have collapsed. Even /amkneel making you look like you are resting is suitable. 11) If you suffer 5 deaths within 1 hour. Your character becomes permanently dead and cannot be used anymore. So watch out people!! Force User Rules 1) The force ranking system is now going to be used. Jedi/Sith Inititates + Jedi/Sith Padawan = Level 1 Force Jedi/Sith *sub-class(Guardian, Consular, Sentinel)* = Level 2 force Jedi/Sith = Level 2 force Jedi/Sith Knights = Level 3 Force Jedi/Sith Masters = Level 3 force Sith Lord/ Jedi Master/Council = Level 3 force 2) The jedi ranking system is: Jedi Inititate --> Jedi Padawan --> Jedi *sub class* --> Jedi --> Jedi Knight --> Jedi Master --> Jedi Master/Council 3) The sith ranking system is: Sith Inititate --> Sith Padawan --> Sith *sub class* --> Sith --> Sith Knight --> Sith Master --> Sith Lord 4) Sith are low in numbers at the moment, a biography must be submitted to become a Sith. Sith characters moving from System to here, please PM me with your character and what he/she was on System. I will then reply and give you a Sith Role 5) Jedi Characters from System will be all transferred to Generation, with their current Ranks etc the same as they were on System. This will happen because the Jedi Order is large now, yet NEW jedi you wish to create, a biography MUST be submitted. 6) If you are a Jedi character, please act like a Jedi, where violence is a last result! Where they use their powers for good rather then bad. 7) If you are a Sith character, you are angry most of the time, and violence is a solution for everything, you are filled with hate and must prove your masters worthy to progress in your career! 8.) If you are in the stages of 'turning' either from the Darkside or the Lightside, then please do so over-time. A Jedi will not turn to the darkside over a day, it takes time for the Darkside to penetrate their mind, twisting them to it's will! And Vice Versa!! 9) No one under the rank of Padawan or Apprentice is allowed to wield a Lightsaber 10) Force Sensitives have no knowledge of the force, and therefore have no force pwoers apart from sight level 1 11) Anyone who wishes to use a Sword, isnt allowed any points in Saber Defence (seeing as they can't deflect blaster bolts with a sword) 12) If a Force Users lightsaber is stolen, he must role play making a new one entirely from scratch